<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>短篇1 by bayholy0619</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297681">短篇1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619'>bayholy0619</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 超短篇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>短篇1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick用身體感受著Bruce的衝撞，二人無視了床架的可憐抗議快要散架似的聲音在床上的纏綿。Dick一直在索吻，抱緊Bruce，他們這班超級英雄晚上的時間本來就不多，更別說這裡是布魯德海文，而對方是幾乎每日夜巡控制狂Batman，所以雙方也珍惜這段時間。老實說，當晚上回到公寓開燈的那一刻，他看到Bruce就站在他的衣櫃前審視著他的衣物(包括那幾條超人標誌的內褲)時，他的確吃了一驚。但Dick還是立馬回過神，他知道他的控制狂戀人現正在吃醋，而令他氣消的方法有很多種，Dick選擇了最直接那種。</p><p>  “不要再嘗試扔我的內褲了，我沒多餘錢買了。”<br/>  “我給你買新的，不准再穿這種。”他還是很在意那幾條超人標誌的內褲。<br/>  “那你想要看看我今天穿的款式嗎?”半誘惑式作勢要脫掉自己的褲子。</p><p>Dick知道對方一定不會拒絕，從來不會，自他主動來布魯德海文那一刻開始就註定了是這樣。而當Bruce強壓上他的同時強硬地把自己褲子脫掉那一刻，他知道對方一定會氣消。他看到自己穿著Batman標誌的內褲，他只是皺眉頭，沒有說什麼，也沒表達他的不滿。那就是他接受了，真像小孩子，非要在自己的所有物上都寫下自己的名字。</p><p>他們沒有說太多，他們直接開始脫對方衣物，狠狠地感受對方給自己所帶來的快感和滿足，當Bruce最後一發灌滿Dick時二人同時發出滿足的輕嘆。Dick全身乏力的倒在Bruce懷中，而對方則抱起他往浴室那方向走。</p><p>  “Dick，之後的我來處理，你安心的睡。”<br/>  “那要把我洗乾淨阿。”Dick的眼皮很重，但還是不捨就這樣閉上。<br/>  “好。”Dick聽到對方調水溫的聲音。<br/>  “還要穿上乾淨的衣服，不要只套上蝙蝠內褲。”<br/>  “我知道。”<br/>  “還有幫我把麥片牛奶都放桌上……”<br/>  “我會的了。”</p><p>Dick閉上了眼，靜默了下，只剩下平穩的呼吸聲。Bruce以為他睡了，正要開始一個人的善後工作時，Dick又說話了。</p><p>  “前幾日呢，我遇過一個女孩拿著Nightwing娃娃……”聽語氣就知道他在清醒和睡夢之間遊走。<br/>  “哦，你喜歡?”Bruce也有興趣想看看那娃娃。<br/>  “我更喜歡她身邊那個男孩的Batman娃娃……”<br/>  “嗯嗯。”<br/>  “我昨天吃了個老婆婆送的餡餅……”<br/>  “味道如何?”<br/>  “我沒吃到，之後被Damian拿走了。”<br/>  “……我會說說Damian。”<br/>  “不用啦，但聽他語氣……味道應該很棒……”<br/>  “嗯嗯。”</p><p>善後已完結，Bruce開始幫Dick刷乾身體，完事後把Dick抱回床上，把他收納在懷中。Dick滿足的把臉伸到Bruce懷內，靠在胸前。眼皮在抗議，但Dick還是一直嘗試找話題，最後Bruce輕嘆了下。</p><p>  “還有呢，今天早上……”<br/>  “Dick……你有什麼事可以遲點再說，你累了。”<br/>  “但我想和你再多聊一下。”</p><p>把很多很多事告訴你，把我的生活告訴你，把趣事告訴你，而時間和機會都會像灰姑娘咒語似的有時限，早上來了他就看不到對方了。</p><p>  “……這晚我不會走，你明天醒來還是能說的。”<br/>  “真的?”</p><p>Bruce只輕輕點頭，隨即感受到懷中人往自己懷中再靠近一點，而自己也把懷抱收細一點，令他們的距離有多近就多近。</p><p>  “晚安，Bruce。”<br/>  “晚安，Dick。”</p><p>看著對方真正滿足的笑容和沉穩的呼吸聲，他的男孩這次真的睡了。Bruce輕吻懷中人額頭，眼中滿滿的寵溺，二人相擁入睡。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>